Talk:Kalista/@comment-26251295-20151108121611/@comment-24496127-20151113024849
A complete list of every unit targetted damage spell that she'll be realistically in range to get hit by. This doesn't include the previously mentioned AoE's that can also screw her. Some like Janna's zephyr may be debatable in how had they can cripple her, but since slows seem to make her hops slower unless something changed in the most recent patch, I figured it was important to mention. So Garen, Darius, and Cho'Gath ultimates, for example, wasn't included despite the possibility Kalista can get hit by them. Things like puncturing Taunt were mentined because Rammus can realistically run down a Kalista, or any targetted abilities on champions that have gapclosers in their kit, even if the ability itself lacks range.*http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Lissandra Lissandra's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Lissandra#Frozen_Tomb Frozen Tomb *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Ryze Ryze's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Ryze#Rune_Prison Rune Prison and http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Ryze#Spell_Flux Spell Flux *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Rammus Rammus's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Rammus#Puncturing_Taunt Puncturing Taunt *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Shaco Shaco's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Shaco#Two-Shiv_Poison Two-Shiv Poison *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Shen Shen's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Shen#Vorpal_Blade Vorpal Blade *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Swain Swain's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Swain#Decrepify Decrepify and http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Swain#Torment Torment *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Syndra Syndra's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Syndra#Unleashed_Power Unleashed Power *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Talon Talon's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Talon#Cutthroat Cutthroat *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Taric Taric's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Taric#Dazzle Dazzle *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Teemo Teemo's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Teemo#Blinding_Dart Blinding Dart *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Tristana Tristana's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Tristana#Buster_Shot Buster Shotand http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Tristana#Explosive_Shot Explosive Charge *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Trundle Trundle's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Trundle#Subjugate Subjugate *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Urgot Urgot's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Urgot#Acid_Hunter Acid Hunter (lock-on) and http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Urgot#Hyper-Kinetic_Position_Reverser Hyper-Kinetic Position Reverser *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Vayne Vayne's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Vayne#Condemn Condemn *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Veigar Veigar's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Veigar#Primordial_Burst Primordial Burst *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Vi Vi's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Vi#Assault_and_Battery Assault and Battery *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Viktor Viktor's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Viktor#Siphon_Power Siphon Power *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Vladimir Vladimir's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Vladimir#Transfusion Transfusion *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Warwick Warwick's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Warwick#Hungering_Strike Hungering Strike and http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Warwick#Infinite_Duress Infinite Duress *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Wukong Wukong's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Wukong#Nimbus_Strike Nimbus Strike *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Xin_Zhao Xin Zhao's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Xin_Zhao#Audacious_Charge Audacious Charge *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Yasuo Yasuo's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Yasuo#Sweeping_Blade Sweeping Blade *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Zed Zed's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Zed#Death_Mark Death Mark *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Zilean Zilean's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Zilean#Time_Warp Time Warp *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Pantheon Pantheon's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Pantheon#Aegis_of_Zeonia Aegis of Zeonia and http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Pantheon#Spear_Shot Spear Shot *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Poppy Poppy's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Poppy#Diplomatic_Immunity Diplomatic Immunity and http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Poppy#Heroic_Charge Heroic Charge *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn Quinn's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn#Vault Vault *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Maokai Maokai's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Maokai#Twisted_Advance Twisted Advance *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Yi Master Yi's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Yi#Alpha_Strike Alpha Strike *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Fortune Miss Fortune's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Fortune#Double_Up Double Up *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Mordekaiser Mordekaiser's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Mordekaiser#Children_of_the_Grave Children of the Grave *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nami Nami's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nami#Ebb_and_Flow Ebb and Flow *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nasus Nasus's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nasus#Wither Wither *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nautilus Nautilus's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nautilus#Depth_Charge Depth Charge *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nocturne Nocturne's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nocturne#Paranoia Paranoia and http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nocturne#Unspeakable_Horror Unspeakable Horror *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nunu Nunu's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nunu#Ice_Blast Ice Blast *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Lulu Lulu's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Lulu#Help.2C_Pix.21 Help, Pix! and http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Lulu#Whimsy Whimsy *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Malphite Malphite's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Malphite#Seismic_Shard Seismic Shard *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Malzahar Malzahar's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Malzahar#Malefic_Visions Malefic Visions and http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Malzahar#Nether_Grasp Nether Grasp *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Kha%27Zix Kha'Zix's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Kha%27Zix#Taste_Their_Fear Taste Their Fear and http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Kha%27Zix#Evolved_Enlarged_Claws Evolved Enlarged Claws *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/LeBlanc LeBlanc's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/LeBlanc#Sigil_of_Malice Sigil of Maliceand http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/LeBlanc#Mimic:_Sigil_of_Malice Mimic: Sigil of Malice *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Lee_Sin Lee Sin's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Lee_Sin#Dragon.27s_Rage Dragon's Rage *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Katarina Katarina's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Katarina#Bouncing_Blades Bouncing Blades and http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Katarina#Shunpo Shunpo *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Jarvan_IV Jarvan IV's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Jarvan_IV#Cataclysm Cataclysm *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Jax Jax's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Jax#Leap_Strike Leap Strike *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Jayce Jayce's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Jayce#Thundering_Blow Thundering Blowand http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Jayce#To_The_Skies.21 To The Skies! *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Karma Karma's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Karma#Focused_Resolve Focused Resolve and http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Karma#Renewal Renewal *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Kayle Kayle's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Kayle#Reckoning Reckoning *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Kassadin Kassadin's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Kassadin#Null_Sphere Null Sphere *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Irelia Irelia's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Irelia#Bladesurge Bladesurge and http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Irelia#Equilibrium_Strike Equilibrium Strike *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Janna Janna's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Janna#Zephyr Zephyr *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Fiddlesticks Fiddlesticks's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Fiddlesticks#Dark_Wind Dark Wind,http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Fiddlesticks#Drain Drain and http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Fiddlesticks#Terrify Terrify *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Fizz Fizz's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Fizz#Urchin_Strike Urchin Strike *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Gangplank Gangplank's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Gangplank#Parrrley Parrrley *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Diana Diana's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Diana#Lunar_Rush Lunar Rush *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Elise Elise's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Elise#Neurotoxin Neurotoxin, http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Elise#Rappel Rappel and http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Elise#Venomous_Bite Venomous Bite *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Alistar Alistar's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Alistar#Headbutt Headbutt *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Anivia Anivia's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Anivia#Frostbite Frostbite *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Annie Annie's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Annie#Disintegrate Disintegrate *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Akali Akali's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Akali#Mark_of_the_Assassin Mark of the Assassin and http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Akali#Shadow_Dance Shadow Dance *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Brand Brand's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Brand#Conflagration Conflagrationand http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Brand#Pyroclasm Pyroclasm *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Caitlyn Caitlyn's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Caitlyn#Ace_in_the_Hole Ace in the Hole *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Cassiopeia Cassiopeia's http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Cassiopeia#Twin_Fang Twin Fang *All Autoattacks. Also Twisted Fate's stun card. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Unit-targeted There's the complete list in alphabetical order. "and her independence allows the team to play in ways others can't, a significant strength you can't measure in how hard her autos crit for." You said that. That, if I didn't interpret wrong, is saying that her mobility is a strength that allows you to disregard her otherwise low damage. I disagree with that, because if she doesn't do enough damage it doesn't really matter how safe she is without peel compared to other Marksman, and even then her independence is constrained highly by the type of champion you're against. What's really interesting is that you've yet to actually make an argument for why she's safe other than "She won't get hit by any skillshots" and that she can kite melee champions extremely well provided that they lack strong gapclosing. This entire debate over her safety is based around me humoring your idea that Kalista is actually impossible to hit with skillshots, which is far from the truth in the first place. Unless I missed something, your very first post in this was that Kalista is a different type of adc that wouldn't be heavily effected by a nerf that would actually be extremely huge due to her mobility. I just don't get how you could possibly believe that, or even say that. Kalista losing that range with no compensation would completely kill her. making her near useless unless the entire enemy team consisted of Garens.